The present invention relates to a refrigerated merchandiser, and more particularly, to a refrigerated merchandiser including a light assembly and a thermal recovery device that generates power based on a temperature difference associated with the light assembly.
Conventional light assemblies generally include a frame or bracket that attach to a portion of a merchandiser (e.g., shelf, mullion, canopy) and that support a light (e.g., LEDs) for illuminating a display area of the merchandiser. Existing light fixtures are often secured to the merchandiser using a magnet or a fastener (e.g., screw or bolt).